


One last summer before winter

by Flojiro



Series: One [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drunk Sex, Hangover, M/M, Mention of torture, PWP, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Howling Commando attend ses ordres dans une base reculée. Très reculée. L'inaction ne réussit pas à Bucky. Ajoutez de l'alcool. Remuez un peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last summer before winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> C'est un PWP qui a décidé de lui-même de continuer après la scène de cul. Plaignez-vous à Bucky, tout est entièrement de sa faute !
> 
> C'est déprimant et j'en suis désolée. Mais au vu du canon ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement... 
> 
> Au cas où, je rappelle que Bucky survit à une chute du haut d'une falaise et à la perte d'un bras. Les limites physiques humaines ne s'appliquent donc déjà plus à lui depuis qu'il est sorti de cette base d'HYDRA (même s'il est encore loin du Winter Soldier). Je pense qu'il est bon de garder cette idée à l'esprit en lisant... 
> 
> Si, comme moi, vous ne maîtrisez pas le Howling sur le bout des doigts : http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Howling_Commandos ça aide à mettre les visages sur les noms. 
> 
> Et merci à Anscharius (aka Yunyun) pour le titre ! ^_^
> 
> Cette histoire est devenue la seconde partie de "One" mais elle a été écrite en premier. Les parties sont indépendantes les unes des autres.

Le Howling Commando avait pris ses quartiers dans une base alliée située dans un lieu tellement retiré que Bucky en avait oublié le nom. C'était haut, montagneux, froid et désespérément désert. Bucky n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sociable. Ou ne l’était plus, pour être exact. C’était l’une des parties de lui qu’il avait laissées dans cette base d’HYDRA ou sur l’un des champs de bataille qui l’avaient précédés, il ne savait pas très bien. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup y réfléchir. Il savait seulement qu’il n’appréciait pas de se mêler aux autres. Il savait aussi que ça n’avait pas toujours été le cas. Il aimait bien les howlings et pourtant même leurs présences lui pesaient parfois au point de s’en sentir physiquement mal. Quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui. Mais qu’est-ce qui allait bien dans le chaos de cette guerre après tout ? Existait-il une seule chose qui n’avait pas été détournée et défigurée par elle ? Et voilà pourquoi, plus encore que le contact d’autres êtres humains, il n’aimait pas l’isolement. Il laissait trop de place à son esprit pour tourner à vide. Il avait toujours été un gars de la ville, le silence de la nature lui tapait sur le système alors que le brouhaha incessant des cités ou des camps militaires trop peuplés lui semblait un bruit de fond naturel et rassurant. 

Ça n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi terrible si les consignes ne s'étaient pas limitées à "faire le mort" depuis pratiquement deux semaines. S'essayer à l'alpinisme, par exemple, aurait été un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer le trop plein d'énergie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, d’émousser le tranchant de ses pensées et d’obliger son corps à tomber d’épuisement. Mais non, ils étaient condamnés à rester enfermés dans ces baraquements à l'odeur de vieille cave jusqu'à ce que la hiérarchie daigne approuver un mouvement quelconque. Les parties de cartes les avaient occupés quelques jours, mais Steve étant le seul à ne pas tricher elles avaient tendances à devenir répétitives. Ho, il savait bien qu'il n’y avait pas que lui qui marinait dans son jus. Ils étaient tous des malades drogués à l'adrénaline à plus ou moins haut degré. Il était même sûrement le moins taré d'entre eux à ce niveau. Il se rattrapait largement sur d’autres plans... 

Il avait un problème surtout, qui le taraudait et rendait cette base déserte un véritable enfer sur terre. Que tous les entraînements au corps-à-corps - puisque c’est à peu près tout ce qu’il pouvaient faire à l’intérieur en restant discrets - ne parvenaient pas à effacer. Au contraire. Alors, lorsque Dum Dum avait déterré une collection de bouteilles de contrebande d’un coin où personne de sain d’esprit ne serait aller chercher - l’écossais avait un flair particulier pour l’alcool, à se demander comment la planque lui était passée sous le nez pendant autant de temps - Bucky avait été le premier à profiter du dérivatif bienvenu. Et ça avait marché. Quelques heures, peut-être. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien d’autre qu’à la main posée nonchalamment sur son épaule. Qu’il ne puisse plus supporter leur présence, à tous, autour d'eux, dans cette pièce trop petite et soudain étouffante. Il avait prétexté un besoin naturel pour sortir, une bouteille à moitié vide dans sa main crispée. Il avait senti le regard concerné de Steve dans son dos et s'était retourné pour lui adresser un sourire qu'il avait espéré narquois et un petit geste rassurant de la main. «C’est bon, arrête de t’inquiéter, je vais bien, je vais juste pisser d’accord ?» Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, si le message était passé. Avant de battre en retraite aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes voulaient bien le lui permettre. 

Il était resté un moment dehors, en compagnie du silence, de la bise mordante, de l'alcool bon marché et de ses pensées brûlantes. Et ses déambulations l'avaient finalement amenées jusque dans le baraquement le plus isolé du camp. 

* * *

Bucky déposa à terre, avec une prudence excessive, sa bouteille quasiment vide et appuya son front contre le bois grossièrement verni. Les yeux fermés, il laissa libre court à son imagination, dessinant dans son esprit une silhouette aux dimensions tellement parfaites qu'elle ne paraissait pas de ce monde.  
   
– Tricheur, marmonna-t-il alors que sa main descendait lentement vers la ceinture de son pantalon, c'était déjà dur avant mais... comment je suis supposé résister maintenant ?  
   
Ses doigts dégrafèrent la boucle de métal avec une aisance d'expert. Il arracha plus qu'il n'ouvrit les boutons qui maintenaient encore son pantalon et sortit de ses sous-vêtements son sexe déjà érigé. Il en parcourut toute la longueur avec une impatience fiévreuse, l'image de plus en plus clair dans son esprit. Son regard, son sourire, ses cils interminables, sa langue humide contre son érection douloureuse, ses fesses moulées dans ce costume ridicule, son sexe gonflé enfoncé au plus profond de lui. 

Il plaqua sa seconde main près de sa tête et crispa ses doigts sur la surface rugueuse. Ses hanches allaient et venaient sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque coordination avec les mouvements rapides de sa main. Sa gorge irritée par l'alcool laissait échapper de longs gémissements rauques qui contenaient tous ce nom qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas prononcer, hurler. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang au moment où l'orgasme le saisit, menaçant de briser ce seul interdit qu'il ne voulait pas transgresser. Ses ongles griffèrent le bois à s'en déchirer alors qu'il demeurait debout, haletant, brisé, vide. 

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, éraflant son front sans y prendre garde sur une aspérité, un clou peut-être, qui en avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Certainement pas lui. Il demeura à genoux de longs instants, reprenant son souffle, disciplinant les battements de son coeur, dégouté de lui-même et de ces pulsions qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Il finit par se retourner, avachi contre la cloison de bois, et porta à ses lèvre le goulot de la bouteille sur laquelle sa main venait de buter. L'alcool brûla la plaie ouverte par ses dents. Il accueillit la douleur avec gratitude et savoura le léger goût de sang mêlé à la première gorgée cuisante.  
   
* * *  
   
– Bucky ?  
   
Le soldat releva la tête et prit quelques instants pour faire le point sur le visage inquiet, au-delà du faisceau de la lampe torche braquée sur lui. Il sentit le sourire le plus idiot du monde s'épanouir sur ses traits sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.  
   
– Steve...  
   
Son ami secoua la tête et s'avança vers lui en faisant grincer le parquet vermoulu. Toute son attitude dénonçait une désapprobation mêlée de frustration.  
   
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans des états pareils, idiot !  
   
– Pour éviter de te sauter dessus, crétin.  
   
Bucky étouffa sa réponse autour du goulot de verre, renversant sa tête en arrière pour terminer les dernières gouttes avant que Steve n'ai le temps de lui retirer la bouteille des mains.  
   
– Tu as essayé de dire quelque chose ?  
   
Bucky envoya la bouteille vide rouler loin d'eux et balaya l'air d'un mouvement de main incertain.  
   
– Nope. Rien du tout.  
   
Steve soupira en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
   
– Ça fait une demi heure que je te cherche partout, tu m'as fait peur.  
   
Bucky haussa les sourcils en se redressant vaguement contre le mur.  
   
– Wow, je fais peur à Captain America, un coin de ses lèvres se redressa. Appelez-moi Dieu !  
   
– Arrête de blasphémer. Et Dieu ne saigne pas, pointa Steve en essuya d'un revers de manche un peu trop appuyé la coupure sur son front.  
   
– Aoutch ! siffla Bucky en fronçant les sourcils, T'es vraiment pas la meilleure infirmière que j'ai eu...  
   
– C’est bien pour ça que je ne pas infirmière. En revanche je suis ton capitaine et je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’obliges ramener ta carcasse avinée jusqu'à ton lit, _sergent_ !  
   
Il se pencha vers lui et Bucky fut soudain beaucoup trop conscient de la proximité du corps de Steve, de son souffle contre son visage, de ses bras qui saisirent ses épaules pour le ramener vers lui et de son propre pantalon toujours ouvert. Il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et l'éclat de rire nerveux lorsque _son capitaine_ le plaqua contre son torse, apparemment décidé à le porter plutôt qu'à essayer de le faire tenir debout. Steve interrompit son geste, agenouillé à terre, un Bucky tremblant entre les bras.  
   
\- Buck ? Ça va ? Si tu me vomis dessus je te préviens je te jette dehors et je t’y laisse mourir !  
   
Bucky se contenta pour toute réponse de refermer ses bras derrière les épaules de Steve, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, de respirer son odeur.

– Je t’aime Steve.

Une sirène d’alarme retentit sous son crâne. Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour son cerveau imbibé. Mais son ami se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment le dos.

– Moi aussi je t’aime Buck. Et il est vraiment temps que tu dormes.

Mais Bucky se fit volontairement plus lourd entre ses bras, posa sa bouche contre sa peau, le surprenant suffisamment pour l’empêcher de se relever tout de suite. Les mots indulgents du capitaine l’avait brûlés comme un fer rouge.  
   
– Prends-moi !  
   
Le super soldat se raidit contre lui mais Bucky n'en avait cure. Il parcourait à présent son cou de baisers ardents, frottait sans retenue son érection déjà renouvelée contre l'uniforme d'issue standard en regrettant vaguement celui à la bannière étoilée ( _pas très discret_ , avait dit Steve lorsqu’il lui avait posé la question, quelques jours plus tôt.)

– Que... quoi ?!

– Prends-moi, Steve.

Il articula ces mots tout contre l’oreille de son meilleur ami, traçant les syllabes à même sa peau. Puis il suivi la ligne de sa mâchoire, goutant ces nouveaux traits de visage qu’il buvaient du regard depuis des semaines. Il se redressa avant d’arriver à ses lèvres, s’appuyant sur ses épaules pour plonger son regard fiévreux dans ces yeux clairs qui, eux, n’avaient jamais changé.

– Baise-moi Steve ! 

Le capitaine était toujours agenouillé à terre et Bucky avait passé ses jambes de part et d’autres des siennes, à genoux, lui aussi, sa position dévoilant largement ses vêtements ouvert et son sexe dressé. Steve le regardait comme s’il essayait de comprendre la blague. Il aurait bien rit, mais franchement, elle n’était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. _Arrête Barnes. Fais pas le con. Descends de là, éclate de rire, fais le mort, débrouille-toi mais arrête ça !_ Il saisit la main de Steve dans les siennes et, d’un mouvement brusque, la colla contre son érection. Il roula des hanches et gémit à ce simple contact. Les joues de Steve se colorèrent d’un rouge flamboyant. Bucky sourit. Parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien d’autre à faire. Se pencha en avant et saisit ses lèvres. Elles étaient restées identiques. Comme la première fois, quand il lui avait _montré comment faire_. Il était parvenu à s’arrêter, cette fois-là. _Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Barnes ?_ La langue qui rencontra la sienne était une nouveauté, elle. Pas si timide que ça. Maladroite mais entreprenante. Comme la main qui se resserra d’elle-même autour de son sexe. Ces doigts longs, musclés, agiles qu’il avait imaginés tant de fois, de tant de façon différentes. 

– Ho, Steve, gémit-il à travers leurs lèvres mêlées, dansant sur un fil à mi-chemin entre le le rêve éveillé et certains de ses pires cauchemars.

Ses mains se déplacèrent pour déboutonner le pantalon de cet uniforme insipide. Fébriles, tremblantes. Il n’avait pas été aussi nerveux pour sa première fille. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment. _C’est Steve, Steve ! Déconne pas, idiot !_

Steve émit un son étouffé lorsque ses doigts pénétrèrent enfin au-delà de l’étoffe, libérant une érection qui n’avait rien à envier à la sienne. Sa proximité le rendait fou, bien au-delà de l’alcool, bien au-delà de ses fantasmes les plus colorés. Il rompit leur baiser et Steve protesta d’un grognement vague. Bucky aurait pu éjaculer rien qu’à ce son. Il chercha son regard, le rencontra sous des cils trop lourds, les paupières à demi fermées par un désir manifeste. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Il voulait mourir. Là, tout de suite. Pendant qu’il rêvait encore. Une caresse appuyée remonta son sexe, un pouce joua avec le bout sensible de son gland humide, le ramenant à des considérations plus terre-à-terre. Autant mourir après. En profiter jusqu’au bout. _Idiot, idiot, idiot !_ Il baissa les yeux, contempla le pénis durcit de Steve, entre ses doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre, rouvrant la plaie récente qui l’ornait. 

– Prends-moi Steve. Tout de suite !

La respiration de son ami était aussi erratique que la sienne. 

– Buck... Je... Je ne sais pas...

Il éclata d’un rire entrecoupé.

– Y'a rien à savoir. Plaque-moi contre un mur, écrase-moi par terre, débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais pénètre-moi !

Il appuyait chacun de ses mots d'une saccade sur le membre de Steve, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir étonné. Les hanches de Bucky roulaient d'avant en arrière, accentuant les caresses que le capitaine continuait à lui prodiguer presque inconsciemment. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui, traça de sa langue et de ses dents les contours d'une oreille rougie.

– Fais ça pour moi Steve. S'il-te-plait.

Il suppliait rarement. Et son meilleur ami était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il sentit un long frisson parcourir le corps pressé contre le sien et les doigts se resserrèrent autour de son sexe à la limite du tolérable. Il gémit son approbation contre le cou de Steve, avant de se mettre en tête de le marquer d'un suçon agressif. Le super soldat laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise tout en inclinant la tête pour dégager l'accès à son cou. Bucky ne se fit pas prier pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche, jouant de ses dents et de ses lèvres. Goutant, écorchant, suçant la moindre parcelle de peau à découvert. Une main se posa à l'arrière de son crâne, s'aventura dans ses cheveux, caressante et impérieuse, tout à la fois. 

– Steve...

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime._

Les doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses mèches courtes et une prise douce mais volontaire le força à relever la tête. Steve l'embrassa. Il _l'embrassa_. Initia le baiser. En prit le contrôle. Bucky accepta l'intrusion maladroite, ne chercha pas à y mettre tout ce qu'il avait d'expérience en la matière. Il suivit les coup de langues désordonnées, blessa un peu plus sa lèvre contre les dents de son ami. Ses gémissements prenaient corps au fond de sa poitrine, raisonnaient contre la cage thoracique de Steve. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier les entendaient et il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la seconde main du capitaine avait quitté son entrejambe, tellement électrisé par chaque point de contact qu'il en oubliait les détails. Elle se posa sur sa joue et Steve rompit leur baiser. Sans lui donner le temps de réagir - de se plaindre, surtout - il passa son bras derrière les épaules de Bucky et l'attira dans une étreinte suffocante. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent son oreille.

\- Tu pue l'alcool, Buck.

\- ... La ferme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert et le mouvement fit naître des étincelles au creux des reins du soldat. Il s'agrippa aux larges épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Steve sembla comprendre le message. Il se releva d'un mouvement souple, soulevant Bucky comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il avait encore du mal à concilier cette puissance écrasante et l'avorton pâle qui hantait ses nuits depuis sa puberté. Mais la différence ne lui déplaisait pas. Steve avait toujours été le plus fort d'entre eux, qu'il le domine physiquement était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il retint un cri lorsque le mur heurta son dos, contre lequel le pressa le torse musclé de Steve. 

– Bon sang, oui !

Il noua ses mains derrière la nuque du capitaine et leva la tête pour chercher ses lèvres. L'arrière de son crâne frottait contre le bois rugueux. Il sentit les larges mains descendre le long de son corps et il se cambra pour suivre leur caresse, regrettant les couches de vêtements le séparant du contact. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches puis glissèrent sur sa peau laissée à nue par le pantalon qui tombait à moitié sur ses cuisses. Bucky se frappa littéralement la tête contre le mur au moment où les paumes de Steve se posèrent contre ses fesses, lâchant ses lèvres sur un long gémissement. Le capitaine en profita pour s'éloigner de lui et il s’apprêtait à s’en plaindre haut et fort lorsqu’il baissa les yeux pour voir Steve s'agenouiller devant lui et entrainer son pantalon le long de ses jambes avec une caresse appuyée. Incrédule, il le regarda se débattre avec ses lacets et prit à peine garde lorsqu'il souleva successivement ses deux pieds pour lui permettre de le débarrasser de ses bottes et du reste de ses vêtements. Le regard bleu se releva vers lui, avec ce mélange de gêne et de détermination qui caractérisait chacun de ses pas dans la vie. Il y avait une interrogation dans le pli de ses yeux, comme une demande. Bucky sentit sa salive s'assécher dans sa gorge au moment où il compris.

– Ho merde, Steve. Oui !

Un léger sourire remonta les lèvres finement dessinée, juste avant qu'elles s'approchent du sexe dressé de Bucky. Il commença par gouter d'un bout de langue curieux le liquide pré-séminal et Bucky crispa ses mains sur le mur. 

– Je te préviens... ça risque d'aller très vite... haleta-t-il en essayant d'y mettre plus d'ironie que de plainte.

Le sourire de Steve se fit ironique.

– Comme si j'avais un quelconque moyen de comparaison...

Sa langue se fit plus entreprenante, léchant le gland sensible, arrachant à Bucky des couinements absolument pathétiques. Il avait connu des femmes bien plus douées mais le simple fait qu'il s'agisse réellement de la langue de Steve... Un mouvement de reins involontaire emmena sa verge au contact des lèvres du capitaine. Qui, encore une fois, saisit parfaitement le contenu du message. Bucky fit un effort monumental pour ne pas éjaculer au moment même où la bouche humide se referma sur lui. Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses hanches et les clouèrent au mur pour prévenir tout nouveau coup de reins intempestif. A nouveau il prenait le contrôle sans y penser, parce qu'il était fait pour ça. Bucky émis un long gémissement d'approbation. 

Lorsque Steve Rogers faisait quelque chose, notamment pour la première fois, il y mettait toujours beaucoup d'application. Pas forcément beaucoup de technique mais, vraiment, c'était secondaire. Tertiaire. Hors sujet. Sa langue caressait son sexe alors que sa bouche l'avalait peu à peu. Bucky frissonnait à chaque fois que des dents maladroites effleuraient sa peau mais ce n'était pas tant d'appréhension que d'attente. Steve parvint à le prendre entièrement en lui, ses lèvres perdues dans son duvet brun, sa chaleur humide tout autour de lui, le bout de son sexe butant sur le fond de sa gorge. 

– Steve...

Il se forçait à garder la tête baissée pour le regarder, malgré les ondes de plaisir qui cherchaient à arquer son dos et sa nuque. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une seconde. Concentré sur sa tâche, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, Steve recula lentement sa tête, jouant de sa langue au fur et à mesure qu’il le libérait. Bucky cherchait son souffle entre deux gémissements haletants. Ses lèvres n’emprisonnaient plus que son gland, arrondies autour de lui et c’est ce moment que choisit Steve pour relever les yeux et croiser son regard embrumé. Il eut l’impression soudaine que plus aucune bouffée d’oxygène ne passerait jamais par ses poumons.

– Steve, un murmure étranglé, je... il griffa de ses incisives la blessure à vif qu’était sa lèvre inférieure, je vais...

Son ami incurva ses lèvres autour de son sexe, donna un dernier coup de langue joueur avant de le libérer, au moment même où Bucky perdait toute notion de retenue dans une jouissance aveuglante. Les genoux flageolant, il aurait glissé jusqu’à terre si des bras puissants ne s’étaient pas refermés sur lui pour le maintenir debout. Une main se posa sur sa bouche, entrouverte sur un souffle saccadé.

– Chuuuut, Buck, tu veux attirer tout le commando ? 

– Hors de question, sa réponse essoufflée s’étouffa contre la paume de Steve, ils seraient capables de vouloir participer, termina-t-il avec un rire paresseux.

La main quitta ses lèvres et il laissa tomber sa tête contre l’épaule de Captain America, fermant brièvement les yeux. L’odeur de son ami était tout autour de lui, prenante, intoxicante, mêlée à celle de sa propre éjaculation. Son érection pressait contre son ventre. Il sourit en ouvrant les yeux pour la contempler, tendit la main pour la caresser. Ce fut au tour du souffle de Steve de se bloquer dans sa gorge.

– Tu n’as toujours pas fait ce que je t’avais demandé, je te rappelle...

Il suivait paresseusement la longueur gorgée de sang, son propre désir revenant prendre le pas avec une vitesse qui l’effara lui même. Steve secoua la tête. 

– Tu sais. Tu peux juste...

– Hors de question !

Bucky releva la tête et lâcha le sexe de Steve pour passer ses deux bras sur ses épaules. Prenant appui contre le mur il se hissa d’un coup de reins, obligeant son ami à le plaquer à nouveau à la cloison de bois alors qu’il refermait ses deux jambes nues autour de sa taille. Sa bouche revint mordre une oreille qui gardait encore des traces de sa précédente attaque.

– Je t’ai dit de me prendre. J’attend toujours...

Il ondula des hanches pour appuyer ses propos, frôlant de ses fesses l’érection de Steve, qui ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement d’attente. Bucky sourit, victorieusement.

– Allez Captain, son ton se fit joueur, moqueur même, montre-moi ce que le super soldat a dans le ventre !

Il n’hésitait plus. Il n’avait plus peur. Il était trop tard. Il avait déjà perdu. Il voulait aller jusqu’au bout à présent. 

_Je veux te sentir en moi Steve. Une fois. Rien qu’une fois._

Il tressaillit lorsqu’une main se glissa entre ses fesses, hésitante, caressante. Il soupira et se positionna du mieux qu’il put au moment où un doigt le pénétrait doucement. L’impression était étrange mais pas plus que ce qu’il avait testé lui-même. Il bougea les hanches pour encourager l'intrusion tout en redressant la tête pour regarder Steve. Ce dernier croisa son sourire torve et piqua un fard que Bucky jugea absolument adorable.

– Je n'avais pas imaginé cette étape quand je disais "prends-moi violemment en me plaquant contre un mur"...

– Je ne veux pas te faire mal, marmonna Steve en intensifiant les mouvement de son index.

Bucky poussa un petit soupir de plaisir mêlé d'impatience.

– Et si moi j'ai envie que tu me fasses mal, hein ? sa protestation se perdit dans un gémissement quand Steve introduisit un second doigt.

– Tu es trop ivre pour que je t'écoute.

Bucky laissa échapper un rire haletant en reposant sa tête dans le cou du capitaine. Le plaisir recommençait à lui faire voir des étincelles derrière ses paupières closes. 

_Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui parle, Steve. J'ai tellement envie de toi que tu prendrais peur si tu savais à quel point !_

Il remplaça ces mots par de longs gémissements qu'il étouffa dans le cou malmené. Ses hanches reprirent leur mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant sur les doigts agiles, son sexe s'érigeant à nouveau alors qu'il frottait contre l'uniforme du gradé.

– Arrête de me traiter comme une vierge effarouchée et fais c'que t'as à faire !

Bien entendu, son meilleur ami ne tint aucun compte de son avis. Même s'il sentait son coeur battre la chamade contre le sien, sa respiration s'accélérer contre ses cheveux. 

– Foutu tête de mule... marmonna-t-il alors que Steve écartait ses doigts, jouait en lui, le détendait au point qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas jouir à nouveau à la simple insertion de nouvelles phalanges.

– Bon sang. Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? gémit-il en relevant la tête pour attraper les lèvres entrouvertes du capitaine, l'empêchant efficacement de répondre.

Steve était le mec le plus appliqué qu'il connaissait. Il était capable d'avoir étudié les règles du sexe homosexuel rien que parce qu'il voulait se faire un avis éclairé sur la question. Et Bucky n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il lui explique tout ça maintenant. Il préférait nettement qu'il caresse sa langue de la sienne et meurtrisse ses lèvres avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Il bégaya une protestation indistincte lorsque les doigts quittèrent son anus. Steve lâcha ses lèvres pour le regarder avec une gravité que démentait le désir fiévreux brûlant ses joues.

– Tu es sûr..?

Il profita du fait que leur position le plaçait légèrement au-dessus de lui pour frapper son front du sien.

– Bordel, Rogers ! Oui, je suis sûr que si tu ne me pénètres pas tout de suite je te coupe tout le paquet inutile que t'as entre les jambes et je te fais entrer dans les ordres !

\- Pour me prendre comme prétexte pour harceler les bonne soeur ? Ne rêve pas Buck.

Toute ironie fut perdue pour Bucky alors que Steve écartait ses fesses d'une main et commençait très lentement à s'enfoncer en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, accueillant avec plaisir la douleur de son crâne heurtant une nouvelle fois la cloison de bois.

_Non. Non non non, t'as pas compris. Mon rêve c'est pile ce que tu es en train de faire._

Il avait mal. Ho oui. Malgré la retenue de Steve et sa préparation diligente. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qui irradiait de son bas-ventre. Et cet idiot était vraiment, vraiment trop lent ! Avec un grognement de frustration il agrippa ses mains aux épaules ridiculement larges, resserra brusquement la prise de ses jambes et se servit de l'appui du mur pour accélérer le mouvement. Les ondes de douleur et de plaisir explosèrent dans son corps entier et il poussa un cri de libération auquel se joignit une exclamation de surprise. 

– Steve !

Bucky emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux trop courts de son ami, attira sa tête contre son cou arqué.

– Vas-y ! Plus fort !

La respiration erratique électrisa sa peau. Les lèvres humides qui embrassèrent brutalement son cou lui arrachèrent un gémissement modulé. Et lorsque les hanches de Steve commencèrent à remuer entre ses jambes il espéra à nouveau mourir sur l'instant.

– Steveee !

Une main le bâillonna sans douceur, lui arrachant un sourire goguenard. Il darda sa langue pour lécher les doigts qui l'emprisonnaient, tout en gémissant sans la moindre espèce de retenue. Steve allait et venait en lui à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il ne cherchait plus à le ménager. Il semblait avoir oublié sa force nouvelle. Sa bouche meurtrissait son cou et sa main libre s'était logée entre le creux de ses reins et le mur pour mieux l'attirer, s'enfoncer plus loin en lui à chaque coup de boutoir qu'il lui assénait. Son uniforme caressait le sexe de Bucky à chaque mouvement. Sa prise sur sa bouche ouvrait l'intérieur de ses lèvres contre ses propres dents, le gout du sang se mêlant encore une fois aux vapeurs de l'alcool. Bucky n'était plus qu'une masse de sensations exacerbées. Son seul effort conscient consistait à retenir au maximum la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de déferler à chaque ondulation de hanches, à chaque mouvement de lèvres, à chaque frottement de leur corps. Il voulait prolonger cet instant. Le faire durer une éternité entière. Ne plus jamais connaître autre chose que les bras de Steve. La bouche de Steve. Les mains de Steve. Le sexe de Steve. L'orgasme l'emporta sur un long râle qui était autant une libération qu'une défaite. Il sentit le membre se tendre à l'intérieur de lui, le torse le plaquer contre le mur en éjectant le peu d'air qui restait dans ses poumons. Le cri qui s'étouffa contre son cou l'entraina dans une inconscience bienheureuse.

* * *

Le monde tanguait derrière ses paupières closes. Il sentait ce qui devait être une couverture reposer sur lui. Qui ne le protégeait pas de la surface dure et glacée sous son dos. Une odeur de café froid flottait dans l’air. Mais elle ne recouvrait pas totalement celle de métal et de produits chimiques, indéfinissable, nauséeuse, envahissante. Son matricule s’imprimait en lettres de feu dans son esprit. Son corps entier brûlait. Il avait mal et il avait peur. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec un cri étouffé et ramena une main devant son visage pour protéger ses pupilles de la clarté trop forte. Des rails d’ampoules à la lumière blanche, crue, agressive. Le soleil à travers une fenêtre largement ouverte sur l’air extérieur. Il prit une inspiration hachée. Puis une autre.   
   
– Déjà réveillé ?! Comment ça va ce matin ?  
   
La voix rieuse au lourd accent français termina de le sortir de sa torpeur et Bucky poussa un soupir de soulagement en repoussant loin de lui les brumes de ses cauchemars. Puis il étudia la question.  
   
– J’ai l’impression d’être passé sous un tank, finit-il par marmonner en laissant retomber le dos de sa main sur ses paupières douloureuses.  
   
Dernier éclata d’un rire qui poussa Bucky à rouler sur le côté et retirer son bras de devant son visage. Il n’aimait pas tellement qu’on se moque de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parvenir à accommoder, puis à repérer le français, affairé non loin de lui autour de la pile de leurs sacs militaires.  
   
– Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il pour maintenir la conversation.  
   
– Pas loin de huit heures je dirais, avança Dernier après un bref regard à l’extérieur, T‘es pénible, j’avais parié que tu émergerais pas avant midi !  
   
Bucky émit un reniflement sarcastique.  
   
– Fais-moi penser à partager les gains avec les mecs qui ont parié correctement, tu veux ?  
   
Il se redressa sur un coude et ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur.  
   
– Mal au crâne peut-être ? Dernier le regardait avec une expression un peu trop compatissante pour être honnête.  
   
– C’est ton accent qui me file mal au crâne ! rétorqua Bucky en portant effectivement une main à sa tête pour dissimuler le fait que ce n’était pas l’endroit de son corps qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Et de loin.  
   
Dernier pouffa.  
   
– Franchement, vu l’état dans lequel t’as ramené le capitaine je trouve que tu t’en tires bien. Ils vous élèvent au whisky dans le biberon à Brooklyn ? le français tendit la main vers la cafetière métallique posée non loin de lui. Je te réchauffe un café ?  
   
Bucky, qui était parvenu à prendre une position vaguement assise, darda sur lui un regard porteur de toute la haine du monde.  
   
– Quoi, tu as aussi parié que je vomirai tripes et boyaux à deux pas de mes couvertures ?  
   
– Dedans pour être exact. Je suppose qu’on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, philosopha le français en retournant à ses occupations.  
   
Bucky se massa les tempes en le regardant faire, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
   
– Tu fais quoi au juste ?  
   
– On a enfin reçu nos ordres ! On lève le camp à quatorze heures tapantes !  
   
– Tu plaisantes j’espère ?  
   
Le sourire gouailleur de Dernier répondit pour lui. Bucky se laissa retomber en arrière, bras en croix sur le matelas de camp posé à même le sol de terre battue.  
   
– Deux semaines. Deux putain de semaines qu’on tourne en rond dans ce trou à rats et c’est aujourd’hui qu’ils choisissent pour nous envoyer au casse-pipe ?!  
   
– La vie est cruelle...  
   
Bucky releva sa tête pour planter sur le français un regard indéchiffrable.  
   
– Tu dis ça pour les hauts risques de dommages collatéraux ?  
   
Dernier haussa un sourcil et Bucky releva les coins de ses lèvres.  
   
– Tu paries combien sur un sniper qui n’arrive pas à faire le point à deux mètres et une grande gueule de français dans le champ de tir ?  
   
Un silence éloquent suivi, que Bucky mit à profit pour forcer son corps à se relever. Il fit mine de tituber légèrement pour masquer la protestation violente de son anus et du bas de son dos. Qui lui assurait, s’il en avait eu besoin, que la nuit précédente n’avait pas été un rêve érotico-éthylique particulièrement détaillé. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et irritées.  
   
– Tu sais où est Steve ?  
   
Le français agita sa main en direction de la porte du bâtiment.  
   
– Penché sur les cartes j’imagine.  
   
Bucky hocha la tête, enfila ses bottes sans prendre la peine de les lacer et entreprit de traverser la pièce en essayant de ne pas boiter trop visiblement.

* * *  
   
– Déjà sur pied ?!  
   
Bucky agita une main en direction du reste du commando, installé autour d’un réchaud sur lequel cuisait une n-ième boîte de conserve dont il ne voulait pas connaître le contenu. Surtout pas.  
   
– Ouais, je sais. Je vous préviens, je prends un pourcentage !  
   
– Dans tes rêves Barnes ! asséna Dugan en relevant sa moustache en un sourire de loup.  
   
Bucky s’immobilisa pour tendre vers lui un index accusateur.  
   
– Toi... tout est entièrement de ta faute !  
   
Il mit plus d’animosité dans ces mots qu’il ne l’avait escompté. Plus que n’en méritait une simple gueule de bois. La douleur se faisait supportable mais elle ne lui en rappelait pas moins cuisamment ce qu’il avait fait. Bêtement, pour une cuite de trop. Dum Dum ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son changement d’état d’esprit. Ou s’en ficher royalement. Il haussa une épaule en tordant son sourire.  
   
– Hé, je n’ai fait que trouver l’alcool, je ne t’ai pas obligé à en siffler la moitié à toi tout seul, _sergent_ !  
   
Bucky haussa un sourcil en portant une main à sa tempe.  
   
– Tant que ça ?  
   
Le commando au grand complet hocha la tête dans un ensemble confondant.  
   
– Ce qui explique ta tronche de déterré, offrit aimablement Jones, pas le fait que le british gagne son pari contre toutes les cotes.  
   
Falsworth inclina la tête en direction de Bucky dans un remerciement silencieux et pince sans rire. Il prit note de lui soutirer son pourcentage un peu plus tard.  
   
– Sérieusement, où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ?! continua Jones en le soupesant d’un regard incrédule.  
   
Bucky laissa ses lèvres remonter en un sourire faux.  
   
– Secret professionnel.  
   
Il se détourna d’eux pour continuer sa route initiale vers le baquet destiné à réceptionner l’eau de pluie - ou la neige fondue, selon les jours.   
   
– Hé, Barnes !  
   
Il soupira lourdement en s’arrêtant à nouveau, tournant uniquement sa tête à l'interpellation.  
   
– Quoi encore ?  
   
Dum Dum tendait vers lui une louche pleine d’une matière indéfinissable.  
   
– Tu devrais manger un truc après toute cette gnole…  
   
Son estomac se rebella violemment et Bucky se plia en deux. Il sentait leurs regards goguenards pesaient sur lui et parvint à retenir un vomissement par la seule force de sa volonté. Il détestait perdre. Il respira profondément pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, les paumes sur ses genoux, un goût aigre au fond de la bouche. Il finit par se redresser lentement, essuyant d’un revers de main la sueur perlant à son front, et vissa sur l’écossais un regard vide.  
   
– Tu viens de passer en tête de liste des dommages collatéraux.  
   
Un sourcil roux se haussa.  
   
– Demande à Dernier, lança Bucky en se détournant définitivement d’eux, il sera ravi de savoir qu’il est descendu dans le classement.

* * *  
   
L’eau glacée lui coupa le souffle mais eut l’avantage de ramener sa nausée à une gêne raisonnable. Il s’en arrosa copieusement le visage et termina sur sa nuque, frissonnant lorsque les coulées froides se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Il releva la tête, s’observant dans le morceau de miroir brisé qui leur servait à se raser sans trop de dégâts. _Tête de déterré_ résumait bien la réalité. Son visage avait une pâleur suspecte malgré la douche froide et des cernes sombres entouraient ses yeux injectés de sang. Sa lèvre inférieure était une plaie à vif et ses cheveux en bataille terminaient de donner l’impression qu’il sortait d’une séance de torture particulièrement vicieuse. Il frissonna à nouveau et passa ses doigts mouillés entre ses mèches emmêlées pour les plaquer en arrière. C’était à peu près tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour améliorer la situation. Il s’adressa à lui-même une grimace cynique. 

_Bien joué Barnes. Fallait bien que tu foutes tout en l’air un jour où l’autre..._  
   
Il se redressa complètement, grimaçant lorsque la toile brute de sa chemise frotta contre son dos irrité. Il devait voir Steve. Seul. Avant que la mission ne commence. Il devait savoir s’il pouvait encore recoller les morceaux.  
   
* * *   
   
Captain America était penché au-dessus de la longue table sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs cartes et une boussole. Il portait son uniforme cette fois et Bucky ne parvenait pas à trouver sa voix pour signaler sa présence. Il se demandait très sérieusement si qui que ce soit pouvait ressentir des élans de patriotisme à la vue de ce postérieur moulé dans le cuir. Ou bien si c’était lui qui avait le patriotisme mal placé. Il secoua violemment la tête pour sortir ses pensées de cette ornière particulièrement vicieuse et le mouvement réveilla le martèlement sourd qui emplissait son crâne depuis son réveil. Tellement présent qu’il n’y avait pas prêté attention jusqu’à cet instant.  
   
– Parfait, marmonna-t-il en portant une main à sa tempe pour alléger la pression.  
   
– Bucky ?  
   
Steve s’était retourné vers lui et le couvait d’un regard concerné.  
   
– Migraine ?  
   
Bucky lui adressa un sourire moqueur en refermant derrière lui la porte du baraquement.  
   
– Je te rassure, ce n’est pas la tête qui fait le plus mal.  
   
 _Ho, bravo, bien joué, très subtile façon d’entamer la conversation Barnes !_  
   
Steve rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux et détourna précipitamment le regard.  
   
– Ho... Je... je suis désolé je n’aurai pas...  
   
– Du calme Steve.  
   
Il s’avança vers son ami, laissant entre eux une distance confortable pour une discussion qu’il préférait discrète.  
   
– La blessure n’est pas mortelle, continua-t-il avec un sourire dont il espéra que la nervosité n’était pas trop visible. Et c’est ma faute. J’étais bourré et...  
   
 _... j’avais tellement envie de toi qu’il a fallu que te saute dessus comme une chienne en chaleur._  
   
Le regard de Steve revint chercher le sien, à la fois coupable et déterminé.  
   
– Justement, Buck. Je n’aurai jamais du profiter de toi dans cet état.  
   
La bouche de Bucky s’assécha plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Quelque chose fit battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite, au point de faire mal à sa cage thoracique soudain beaucoup trop petite pour le contenir.  
   
– Qu’est-ce que... tu veux dire ?  
   
Captain America lui sourit, gêné.  
   
– Je ne suis pas un héros, Buck. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n’as pas... croisé de femmes et... il s’éclaircit la gorge, l’inaction a des conséquences sur chacun d’entre nous...  
   
 _Ho. Tu es un peu trop bon à cacher tes traces, Barnes._  
   
Un poids plus habituel se posa sur sa poitrine et son cœur revint à sa juste place. Un demi-sourire releva un coin de ses lèvres.  
   
– Ouais, l’inaction.   
   
 _C’est mieux comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Hé ! Tu n’as rien foutu en l’air ! Il n’a rien compris, il n’a pas vraiment envie de toi. Il vient juste de découvrir ses hormones..._  
   
– Il parait qu’elle prend fin d’ailleurs ? interrogea-t-il avec un léger mouvement de tête en direction de la carte.  
   
Steve saisit la balle au bond avec un soulagement évident. La pression s’était faite un peu plus forte autour de son crâne.   
   
– Oui ! Nous avons reçu des ordres ! Peggy.. l'agent Carter nous a contactés par radio. Nous devons exécuter la mission actuelle le plus vite possible pour... Buck ? Ça va ?  
   
Bucky ferma les yeux, ravalant une bouffée de jalousie brûlante.   
   
– Ouais. Gueule de bois, marmonna-t-il sans relever les paupières. Faut que je sorte. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard.  
   
– Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?  
   
– Non !   
   
Il le vit tressaillir sous la violence de son ton. Il fallait vraiment qu’il sorte d’ici très vite. Avant de tout gâcher pour de bon.  
   
– Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ça ira.  
   
Un sourire plein d’affection remonta les lèvres de Steve.  
   
– Je sais. Mais personne ne t’y oblige.  
   
Le pas d’une porte, quelques années auparavant, au retour d’un cimetière. Lui embrocher le cœur aurait sûrement été plus humain. Mais bien sûr ce grand benêt ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il se força à sourire douloureusement.  
   
– Ça a toujours été à moi de m’inquiéter, arrête d’essayer d’inverser les rôles sous prétexte que tu es devenu plus grand que moi ! J’ai juste besoin d’air. Je serai là pour le briefing.  
   
* * *  
   
Sa main crispée contre l’écorce moussue d’un arbre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, ses genoux enfoncés dans une espèce de boue à demi solidifiée par le gel, Bucky vomissait consciencieusement le contenu de son estomac. Et plus encore. La bile irritait sa gorge et les larmes brûlaient ses yeux.  
   
Il l’avait su dès le moment où il les avait vu ensembles. Elle le lui avait pris.  
   
 _C’est mieux pour lui. ll aura une femme. Des gosses._  
   
Son poing frappa le sol alors qu’un nouveau hoquet le pliait en deux.  
   
 _C’est mieux comme ça. Tu as eu une nuit, c’est plus que t’as jamais espéré. Et rien n’est brisé. Tu pourras même être témoin à son mariage !_  
   
Il éclata d’un rire rauque et douloureux. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Juste continuer comme avant. Espérer secrètement qu’aucune femme ne veuille de lui - parce qu’elles étaient incapables de voir ce que lui voyait - et qu’il reste à lui pour toujours.  
   
 _T’es vraiment nul Barnes. Tu le mérites pas._  
   
Il avait eu envie de la tuer. Cette nuit-là. Il y avait pensé. Clairement pensé. Son estomac se retourna à ce souvenir mais il n’avait plus rien à expulser. Haletant, il utilisa l’arbre comme appui pour se relever.  
   
 _Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?_  
   
Il essuya sa bouche d’un revers de main tremblant. Inspira profondément l’air sec qui ajouta un nouveau degré à la brûlure de sa gorge.  
   
 _Il a besoin de toi._  
   
Il avait parfois l’impression de s’accrocher à une idée qui n’était plus qu’une illusion, un fantôme du passé. Il secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de lui pour presser la détente. Prendre le sang sur ses mains. Les garder purs, lui et les idées qu’il représentait.  
   
 _Jusqu’à la fin de cette mission. Et de la prochaine. Jusqu’à la fin de cette guerre.  
   
Et après..?_  
   
Il retraça ses pas vers le camp. La prochaine mission. Et la suivante. Après attendrait.  
   
 * * *

Steve n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les lignes s’emmêlaient sous ses yeux, aucune n’avait le moindre sens. Plus il essayait d’étudier la carte et plus clairement il voyait s’y superposer le regard hanté de Bucky. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Il le savait très bien. La captivité dans cette base d’HYDRA ne l’avait pas laissé indemne. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, plus solitaire, il ne souriait quasiment plus. Steve avait essayé d’aborder le sujet mais à chaque fois Bucky se refermait comme une huitre.   
   
 _– Je ne me souviens pas.  
   
– Buck...  
   
– Lâche-moi avec ça ! son bras avait repoussé le sien avec colère. Je te dis que je me rappelle de rien ! Et  je ne veux pas me rappeler, OK ?!   
   
Puis il avait soupiré, secoué la tête, l’avait regardé avec des excuses et une ombre dans son regard gris.  
   
– Je ne suis pas officier, Steve. Je ne risquais pas de leur divulguer d’informations confidentielles ou dangereuses. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j’essaierai de me souvenir…_  
   
Steve passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et tenta une nouvelle fois d’élaborer un itinéraire pour approcher la base qu’ils devaient détruire le soir même.   
   
 _– Steve ! Vas-y ! Plus fort !_  
   
Il frappa du poing sur la table. L’une des planches céda avec un craquement sec.   
   
 _– Prends-moi Steve._  
   
La voix suppliante de son ami emplissait la pièce vide. Ses gémissements de plaisir sous ses mains. Sa peau humide de sueur sous ses lèvres. Il massa son front de ses doigts. Est-ce que ces pulsions pouvaient être une conséquence du sérum ? Quand il se posait ce genre de questions il regrettait généralement de ne pas pouvoir s’en ouvrir au docteur Erskine. Pas tant cette fois. Il n’aurait pas su comment aborder le sujet sans mourir de honte. Ho, il était moins ignare sur les questions de sexe que Bucky ne voulait bien le croire. Du moins en théorie. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était à l’aise pour en parler.  
   
Lorsqu’il avait appris que deux hommes pouvaient faire... ce genre de choses il s’était demandé pourquoi. Et si, pour certains, la bonne personne pouvait être un autre homme. Ou une autre femme. Il avait étudié la question. Très sérieusement. Il préférait toujours se faire une opinion par lui-même. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses - qu’il aurait parfois préféré ignorer d’ailleurs - et avait fini par en conclure que oui. Malgré ce que pouvait en penser la majorité des gens lui, Steve Rogers, ne voyait pas pourquoi deux personnes du même sexe ne pourraient pas être partenaires. Il avait simplement trouvé triste que tant de gens ne puissent pas vivre leur amour au grand jour. Certains lui avaient raconté ne jamais avoir osé aborder le sujet avec l'objet de leur affection. L'avoir perdu par peur du rejet. 

_– Je t'aime Steve._

Il s’assit lentement sur le banc de bois brut flanquant la table. Il avait pris ces mots pour une grande déclaration d’ivrogne. Bucky était toujours comme ça. Démonstratif. Une main sur son genou, un bras autour de ses épaules, toujours prêt à l’attirer dans une accolade brusque. Toujours en train de le regarder. Et ces sourires particuliers qu'il ne destinait qu'à lui, même à présent. Surtout à présent. Il...

_Bucky ?!_

_– Je t'aime Steve._

La voix trébuchante contre son cou, les bras tremblants autour de lui, les doigts agrippés à son uniforme.

_Ho, Buck..._

Il laissa son front tomber dans sa main, son coude reposant sur les cartes qu'il avait totalement oublié. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s’en rendre compte ? Sûrement à cause de toutes ces filles que Bucky se faisait un devoir d’afficher à son bras. Cet idiot...  
Et Steve ne s’était jamais demandé si, lui, pouvait être attiré par les hommes. Il était parti du principe qu’il l’était par les femmes et il en avait eu la confirmation juste avant de manquer mourir sous les tirs de Peggy. Et bien, il savait à présent avec une certitude un peu dérangeante que, oui, il pouvait aussi désirer un homme.  
   
Mais il n’avait jamais, jamais réfléchi de cette façon. Bucky était... Bucky était Bucky ! 

Il porta à nouveau une main à ses cheveux, ébouriffa ses mèches courtes, comme si ce geste allait l’aider à démêler le sac de noeuds que son meilleur ami venait de lui jeter à la tête. Il ferma les yeux. Inspira longuement. Ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment. 

_Respire Steve. Concentre-toi. Tu as une mission. Tes hommes comptent sur toi pour les mener et tu n’as pas le droit d’être distrait par quoi que ce soit d’autre !_

Il parlerait à Bucky. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il le ferait. Dès la fin de cette mission. Dès qu’il en saurait plus sur cette fameuse information qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste d’après Peggy. 

Ils en parleraient ensembles, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Parce que c’était Bucky.

* * *

Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. Simple. Net. Son corps se coule dans les gestes automatiques, son esprit se focalise sur la tâche à accomplir, se concentre tout entier sur sa mission. Surveiller les alentours. Guetter le moindre bruit, le moindre reflet. Suivre de sa lunette la progression du commando. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. Sa respiration est calme, ses gestes vifs et précis. A plat ventre depuis ce qui peut aussi bien faire dix minutes que dix heures il ne sent pas le froid du sol remonter à travers ses vêtements, ni le vent du crépuscule qui cherche à raidir ses doigts incurvés sur la gâchette. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. Guetter le signal. Démonter le trépied. Sécuriser le fusil sur son dos. Sortir son pistolet de son étui, le garder en main. Se déplacer rapidement vers la position défensive suivante.  
   
Chercher le meilleur emplacement, la vue la plus dégagée. Remonter le fusil. S'allonger à nouveau. Et attendre. Des agents d'HYDRA patrouillent devant l'itinéraire de repli désigné par Captain America. Le doigt de Bucky tremble sur la gâchette. Il cligne des yeux pour se débarrasser d'une goutte de sueur tombée de son sourcil malgré la fraicheur montagnarde. Ne pas tirer avant le second signal. S'ils le repèrent maintenant de ce côté de la base la fuite de ses camarades sera nettement compromise. Il respire lentement. Détend ses muscles qui ressentent soudain âprement la terre gelée. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Ne pas tirer. Pas tout de suite. La fusée de détresse bricolée par Dernier n'a pas encore eu le temps d'illuminer le ciel assombri de son éclatant bleu-blanc-rouge que le premier agent d'HYDRA tombe au sol. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. 

Il les suit du regard alors qu’ils évacuent les lieux. Aucun n’a l’air blessé. _La chance du diable_ , il a toujours entendu murmurer ça dans leur dos. Une balle vole au-dessus d’eux. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. Le soldat adverse s’écroule bien avant qu’il ait terminé sa litanie meurtrière. Il revient à eux. Un chapeau melon entre dans son champ de vision. Un sourire remonte ses lèvres. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. Il entend de sa position le cri de Dugan lorsque le souffle du tir envoie voler son précieux couvre-chef. Une étincelle au milieu des arbres attire son attention. Repérer l'ennemi. Viser. Tirer. Recharger. 

Ils ont quitté le périmètre et une explosion assourdie l’avertit qu’il est temps pour lui d’en faire autant avant que la bas entière s’effondre, risquant fort d’emporter une partie de la montagne avec elle s’il se fit à l’habituelle subtilité des explosifs de Dernier. Démonter le trépied. Sécuriser le fusil sur son dos. Sortir son pistolet de son étui, le garder en main. Inspecter une dernière fois les alentours du regard.  
Il se laisse glisser plus qu’il ne court sur la pente abrupte. Il les aperçoit, un peu plus loin, avançant au pas de course, apparaissant et disparaissant entre les arbres. Il accélère, faisant naître de petits éboulements sous ses pieds. 

Ils lui sourient lorsqu’il les rejoint au point de ralliement convenu, quelques minutes après qu’ils y soient eux-même arrivés. Le poids du fusil sur son épaule s’est fait un peu plus lourd, et une poigne glacée enserre ses entrailles. Comme après chaque mission. Lorsque le confort de la routine laisse la place au reste. La main de Steve sur son épaule est la seule chose qui lui parait familière. A sa juste place.

Il hoche la tête à leurs acclamations enthousiastes. 

– Bien joué sergent !

– Pas un seul a eu le temps de tirer un coup de feu correct !

– Si on veut, marmonne Dugan en retirant son chapeau pour en frotter les reste de terre et d’humus qui s’y accroche. 

– C’est vrai qu’on était à deux doigts... que dis-je, deux rognures d’ongle de subir une lourde perte... se moque très sérieusement Falsworth.

– Dommage collatéral, acquiesce Bucky avec tout autant de sérieux.

Un ange passe. Steve les regarde en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il a raté. Bucky relève très légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Des exclamations fusent. Des éclats de rire tonitruant. Son chapeau toujours en main Dum Dum pointe sur lui un index incrédule.

– Tu es un grand malade Barnes !

– Pas autant que ceux qui me laissent ce fusil entre les mains.

Il le pense presque. La main de Steve quitte son épaule pour mieux revenir la heurter sous forme d’un coup de poing léger. Il se retourne avec une grimace.

– Hé !

– Et si tu avais raté ton coup, hein ?!

Il y a de la désapprobation dans le bleu de son regard, toujours cette espèce d’inquiétude sourde quand il se pose sur lui ces derniers temps, et un drôle de voile, quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais vu là, qui disparait avant qu’il ne puisse le comprendre sous un pétillement irrépressible.

– Je ne manque jamais mon coup !

Il replace ostensiblement le lourd fusil sur son dos.

– Bon, on y va ? Je doute que le convoi qu’on est sensé attraper vienne nous chercher jusqu’ici...

La mission est finie. Il attend la prochaine. Et la suivante. Jusqu’à ce que l’une d’elles soit la dernière.

* * *

– Allez hop, envoyez la monnaie !

Dum Dum tendit les mains en direction de ses camarades, assis de part et d’autre du compartiment, vide à leur exception. 

– Chut !

– Tais-toi triple buse !

– Il va t’entendre !

L’écossais haussa les sourcils alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers la rangée de sièges à quelques pas derrière eux.

– Il entendrait même pas une grenade d’HYDRA lui exploser entre les jambes...

A moitié avachi contre une fenêtre, son épais manteau enroulé autour de lui, Bucky dormait profondément. Un ronflement sonore lui échappait de temps en temps, quand il ne s’agissait pas d’un gémissement bref. Les Howlings échangèrent des regards amusés et Dugan reprit finalement la parole.

– Je vous l’avez bien dit que même ça ça leur suffirait pas !

– Ils ont fait suffisamment de raffut pour traumatiser tous les animaux des alentours sur dix générations et ils sont pas fichus d’en tirer les conclusions qui s’imposent ?! asséna Dernier avec une mine atterrée.

Falsworth haussa une épaule en direction du français.

– Notre Captain n’est pas le plus rapide au monde pour comprendre ce genre de messages.

– Non mais à ce stade c’est plus un message, c’est louper les gros titres de la presse mondiale !

Gabe soupira en tapotant le bras du français.

– C’est pour ça qu’il va falloir qu’on s’en occupe. 

Dugan hocha la tête.

– Ouais, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Parce que quand on parle de message notre agent britannique préférée ne fait pas dans la subtilité non plus. 

– C’est vrai que le capitaine a l’air beaucoup plus réceptif sur ce front... déplora Falsworth en secouant la tête.

– Oui, mais Carter s’en remettra, les têtes des conspirateurs se tournèrent vers Morita, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la discussion. Pas Barnes, termina l’asiatique avec une calme assurance.

Un silence approbateur confirma cette allégation, rapidement rompu par des gémissements et des bribes de protestations entrecoupées provenant de l’arrière du wagon. Ils regardèrent quelques instants Bucky s’agiter dans son sommeil. 

– Ça devient de pire en pire, non ?

– Si.

– Et ça ne va pas s’arranger si Rogers finit par se décider pour Carter.

– Ouais, faut qu’on agisse vite.

– On monte un plan d’attaque dès la fin de la mission ! conclut Dugan d’un ton définitif.

– On ne vient pas de la terminer ? pointa Dernier avec curiosité, Tu sais quelque chose de plus ?

L’écossais se renfonça dans son siège en abaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

– J’ai entendu Captain parler d’un train avec un contenu de la plus haute importance quand je suis passé à côté du wagon radio. On en saura plus dès qu’on arrivera au QG j’imagine.

Il soupira en s’apprêtant manifestement à s’endormir, mais agita au préalable les doigts d’une main, paume vers le haut.

– Et n’oubliez pas mes gains, bande de mauvais perdants !

* * *

Le monde tanguait derrière ses paupières closes. Son bras droit et le côté de son visage étaient pressés contre une surface froide. Un corps chaud s'appuyait au sien, plaquait son dos contre le mur. Il frissonnait sous son vêtement trop léger. Une respiration erratique brûlait son cou. Des sons étouffés lui parvenaient de l’extérieur, un brouhaha diffus de circulation matinale. Des gémissements rauques emplissaient ses oreilles. 

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut violent et son univers reprit sa juste place. Le vide d'un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, laissé vacant par ses propriétaires, permettant à des êtres comme lui de s'y tapir à la nuit tombée. L'angle de deux murs dans lequel il s'était positionné pour s'assoupir, une mitraillette à portée de main. Sa main métallique se crispa sur le sol, laissant une trace sur le linoléum tendre. Le Winter Soldier avait l'habitude de se réveiller en sueur, un cri bloquant sa gorge, un poids imaginaire oppressant sa poitrine. Jamais encore le son qu'il finissait toujours par laisser s'échapper, pour permettre à l’air d’emplir à nouveau ses poumons, n'avait été un gémissement de ce genre. Jamais encore la gêne physique ne s’était concentrée dans son bas-ventre. Il posa une main curieuse sur son entrejambe et émis un nouveau gémissement surpris. Sa tête se reposa dans l'angle du mur alors que ses doigts suivaient son érection à travers le tissu tendu de son jeans. Il avait connu ces sensations. Il s'en souvenait. Comme à travers une brume, il revoyait des femmes. Beaucoup de femmes, mais elles avaient toutes le même visage flou et impersonnel. Il ferma les yeux et il le vit, lui. L'homme sur le pont. L'homme de l'helicarrier. La mission. Steve Rogers. Sa prise sur son sexe se fit inconsciemment plus forte et il laissa échapper un cri indéfinissable.  
   
Ses réflexes le mirent en mode automatique, alors que ses doigts s’apprêtaient à déboutonner ce pantalon qu’il avait volé quelques jours plus tôt. Ces rouages bien huilés dans sa tête qui n’arrêtaient jamais de tourner. Ceux qui repéraient chaque issue avant de lui permettre de s'installer où que ce soit, qui choisissaient la place la plus défendable avant de l’autoriser à fermer les yeux, qui enregistraient le moindre mouvement, le moindre son en quête d’une menace potentielle. Il se leva avec un grognement de frustration. Sa main avait quitté son entrejambe pour saisir la mitraillette et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ne pas laisser de traces physiques de son passage. Rester une ombre, un fantôme. 

La pièce était plutôt petite. La douche en occupait une bonne moitié, installée à même le mur, la pente douce du sol permettant à l’eau de s’écouler naturellement vers l’évacuation. Pas de parois translucides, une vue dégagée. Il déposa son arme à portée de main, sur le large plan carrelé qui supportait deux vasques claires. Il disposa plusieurs couteaux autour d’elle. Les propriétaires étaient partis pour plusieurs jours, il les avait entendus prévenir le concierge. Pas de chat à nourrir cette fois, il avait vérifié. Il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, soupirant lorsque le jeans trop serré libéra son érection douloureuse.  
   
La douche était chaude. Brûlante. La chaleur qui ruisselait depuis son dos courbé lui rappelait qu’il était vivant. Et libre. Sa main de métal était appuyée contre le carrelage glissant, sa tête baissée, ses longs cheveux collés à ses joues. Sa main de chair était refermée autour de son sexe, qu’elle parcourait d’allers et retours rapides. Ses hanches se balançaient inconsciemment en rythme avec elle. Sa respiration se brisait sur un mot qui restait pris dans sa gorge. Un nom qu’il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas prononcer. De longs gémissements se formaient autour de lui, quittaient bruyamment ses lèvres. Il jouit sur un cri inarticulé et s’effondra à genoux. Haletant. Brisé. Vide. Le nom se répercutait à l’infinie sur les parois de son crâne. 

_Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve._

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai une suite prévue mais elle met un temps infini à s'écrire...
> 
> En attendant je poste des prequels. C'est bien aussi on va dire ?


End file.
